This invention relates to a novel and economical process to break down particles of cellulose-containing plants into lignin-cellulose resinous products, CO.sub.2 and carbohydrates. In U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 013,139, filed Feb. 21, 1979, by David H. Blount, M.D., it illustrated the process to break down cellulose-containing plants into water-soluble polymers, but did not include the discovery of carbohydrates' being produced in the process.
In the process of this invention, the cellulose-containing plant, such as wood, is broken down into water-soluble alkali metal lignin-cellulose polymer, carbohydrates and sodium carbonate. The lignin-cellulose bond is not broken in most of the cases, but the molecules of cellulose are broken into CO.sub.2 and carbohydrates. The carbohydrates appear to be a mixture, with glucose being the predominant carbohydrate.
The alkali metal lignin-cellulose may be separated from the carbohydrate by using an organic solvent such as ketones, alcohols and many other solvents.
The carbohydrates produced by this process may be utilized to produce ethanol by fermentation as a food for animals and humans, and may be further reacted with organic epoxides, mono- and polysubstituted organic compounds to produce new and useful products.
The lignin-cellulose resinous product may be used as an adhesive such as in producing plywood, in laminates, as filler, etc., and may be further reacted with aldehydes, aminoplasts, phenoplasts, epoxides, ketones, furfuryl alcohol, amines, isocyanates, polyamines, polyisocyanates, mono- and polysubstituted organic compounds such as polyhalides, monohalides, organic anhydrides, epihalohydrins, halohydrins and other organic compounds to produce useful resins which ma be utilized as adhesives, as laminates, as coating agents, as molding agents, as foams. The lignin-cellulose resinous products are soluble in common organic solvents such as ketones, alcohols, glycols, organic esters, etc.
Lignin-cellulose resinous products, CO.sub.2 and carbohydrates are produced by reacting the following components:
Component (a): A cellulose-containing plant; PA0 Component (b): An alkali metal hydroxide; PA0 Component (c): A salt-producing compound.